そしてなぜあなたが好き Soshite naze anata ga suki
by Caliope-17
Summary: ¿Te has dado cuenta de que cuando todo parece perfecto, y sientes que estas en el cielo, halgo terrible tiene que suceder...?
1. Chapter 1

Estaba en la calle, como siempre, vestido tan simple y tan diferente... una camisa negro de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis, y una cachucha color verde olivo..

sin pensarlo más, me acerque y dije...

**hola.-** dije en voz baja.

**¿mmm...?-**exclamó mientras se volvía hacia mi, puso una sonrisa y con suma tranquilidad dijo.-**hola.**

**Este...-** no tenia ni idea de lo que le iba a decir.

**Vienes a preguntar algo en especial o a declarar... algo.-** dijo como si supiera a lo que iba.

**Pues..., este, la verdad, creo que ya no se a que venia.-** mentí, me di la vuelta y cuando emprendí marcha escuche:

**¿Y por eso te gusto?.-** dijo con un tono algo extraño; yo me volví al instante para comprobar lo que imagine: él sonreía, esa asquerosamente perfecta sonrisa.

**¿Que...?.-** fue lo único que pude articular.

**Nada. Vale, nos vemos.-** dijo e hizo más evidente su -perfecta- sonrisa, además de cerrar sus ojos de luna, un café perfecto, nunca había visto tal mezcla entre claro y oscuro, era único, nunca visto, incomparable, estoy segura de que ningún pintor, por muy bueno que fuera, o sea, no es capaz de alcanzar ese tono, es imposible es -simplemente- perfecto.-**¿y sabes qué?, si te veré, porque vas a ir a ver la película, ¿verdad?.-** me miro, o más bien solo volteo la cabeza hacia mi. Él se refería a la película que habíamos acordado todos..., esperen, ¿no les he contado?, bueno esto es lo que pasó:

Estábamos ensayando una canción, porque los alumnos de el ultimo grado, estaban por graduarse, entonces, el sensei, propuso hacer un pequeño convivió, pero resulto que muchos no podían, o si no, no los dejarían irse de fiesta el día de la graduación, hasta que al fin nos decidimos por una película, un chico llamado: del mismo grupo indicó que podíamos verla en su casa, que su padre tenia en la cochera una gran televisión y que podía preparar antes, pasando un sillón, sillas, y algunas cobijas para los que quisieran sentarse en el piso, claro, como era de esperarse, todos aceptamos.

**Este..-**contesté, o eso trate.

**Vale nos vemos allá.-** dijo y se subió a la bicicleta.

**Oye... -**trate de decir algo pero, fue demasiado tarde, él emprendió marcha enseguida, lo mire hasta que desapareció, o mas bien hasta que dio vuelta, después corrí a toda velocidad hacia mi casa, claro, yo tengo que pedir permiso, pero claro, yo "tenia" que estar allí a cualquier costo.

**Hola!.-** grité sin aliento entrando a mi casa.-** ya llegué!.-** grité.-**¿me dejan ir a ver una película?.-** pregunté casi poniéndome de rodillas.

**¿A dónde?.-** preguntó mi papá.

**A la casa de un niño del grupo.-** contesté.-**pero yo voy a ir con Ino, Hinata y Ten Ten, ¿si?.-** expliqué.

**¿ Y a qué horas vendrías?.-** preguntó mi madre.

**A las 8.- **contesté rápido.-** creo...-** susurre.

**Bueno pero con mucho cuidado.-** Dijo mi padre y mi madre accedió.

**Bien!.-** exclamé emocionada. Entonces eche carrera hacia mi habitación, saque ropa, me desvestí y me metí a bañar en seguida. Una de las pocas veces que salgo rápido, ya que siempre tardo casi 2 horas (no es algo de lo que me sienta del todo orgullosa), me cambie rápido y espere a que dieran las 5, claro mi madre me ordenó hacer todo tipo de cosas mientras se daba la hora, la verdad yo no había dicho la verdad del todo: ni siquiera sabia si iba a ir Ino, o Hinata, o Ten ten, peor la verdad yo quería ir por el echo de que iba a ir él.

Pensé que tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas, pero el solo echo de pensar que me había dicho: "nos vemos", era como una luz en medio de una interminable oscuridad, quiero decir, por muy patético que suene, para una chica, que el chico que le gusta sepa que existe es como 10000000000000 de posibilidades, un mundo de posibilidades, uno perfecto.

Cuando se dieron la 4:45 salí de mi casa, se que todo el mundo iba a llegar como a las 5:30 pero en realidad yo no iba directamente a casa de _, la verdad iba a pasear un rato, tal vez ir a comprar una nieve – a pesar del clima que eran 2º C-, y después caminaría lentamente hasta llegar a el lugar acordado.

Si, fue exactamente lo que planeaba hacer, fui a una paletearía – ¿no es algo estúpido?, quiero decir, que en una paletearía vendan nieve debería llamarse neveria o algo así -, compre la nieve, y comencé a comerla lentamente, camine rumbo a la casa de_

Ya cuando llegue...


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegué espere momento para terminar de comerme la nieve.

**Mujer, estas loca!.-** escuche una voz detrás de mi.-** mira que comer nieve con este frió.**

Me gire rápidamente pero al comprobar a el dueño de la voz, me quede sin habla.

**Que, ¿no pensabas entrar?.-**preguntó acercándose hacia el timbre de la puerta.-** o... ¿no será que no sabes como llamar?.-** se burló.-** mira, es así.-** dijo mientras apretaba el botón del timbre.

Me quedé mirando, aún sin saber que decir.

**¿Tú no vas a entrar?.-** pregunto un chico de cabello negro.

**Ha..., claro!.-** reaccione.

**Vale, que bueno que si vienen chicas, eres la única que ha venido... ejejej.-** dijo, yo me voltee rápidamente hacia él.

**¿Qué?, ¿cómo que soy la única niña?.-** pregunté con cierto tono de miedo.

**Si, bueno... creo que se enojaron por lo que dijimos de que veríamos películas de terror.-** concretó él, yo casi me desmayo, que otra cosa me podía pasar: no había niñas allí dentro y habían rentado películas de terror!. Si lo acepto, soy una gallina humana, pero con todo eso y todo, siempre enfrento todo, bueno excepto las películas de terror, eso no lo podía soportar. No, nunca. Repentinamente sentí que algo me tomo por el brazo.

_**Hay no!, esto no me puede estar pasando, no a mi, por favor que sea mentira.-**_ comencé a girar la cabeza lentamente, y fue cuando Tobi –el chico deque nos abrió- se empezó a reír, creo que mi cara decía: "tengo tanto miedo que creo que alguna cosa horrible esta tomando mi mano".

**No te preocupes, yo te cuidare.-** escuche decir.

**Si, no te preocupes, Tobi es niño bueno.-** él NO es niño bueno en ningún sentido.

**Quién...**- creo que entre en un trauma grabe, ya que cuando reaccione ya estaba sentada en el sillón.

**No me digas que le tienes miedo a esas películas.-** me preguntó alguien con tono muy irónico.

**Pues como tu eres muy valiente, ¿verdad?.-** dije con cierto tono de burla.

**¿Y por eso te gusto?.-** ¿preguntó?, creo.

**¿Que?.-** hice cara de "what?".

**Nada.-** dijo con una sonrisa.

**mmm...-** así paso un buen rato que esperamos que llegaran los demás, yo espere en silencio, solo observando a los chicos hacer bromas estúpidas y algo groseras, me les quede viendo un rato con una mirada fulmínate, para ver si alguno de ellos tenia el poder de percibir que alguien los miraba, entonces, pensé, que tal vez se pondrían más serios, ya que había una mujer presente. No. Nada, ninguno tiene poderes sobre naturales.

Después de cansarme de mirarlos y escuchar sus tontas bromas, me baje del sillón a el suelo y me acosté con la cabeza apoyada en el mismo sillón, me quede así un rato, como 5 minutos, esperando que tocaran la puerta, o que pusieran la película, o que se callaran, lo que sucediera primero daba igual.

**¿Quieres ir por una cerveza?.-**preguntó una voz masculina –si, ni modo que femenina, si no había niñas allí!-, extendiéndome la mano para levantarme. Abrí los ojos para comprobar que quien me hablaba era Kiba, si era él, tome su mano y en un parpadeo voltee hacia mi izquierda y vi que estaba sentado, mirando a Kiba, ni siquiera me di cuanta de cuando se sentó, y estoy segura de que no me quedé dormida.

**Yo...-** dije y solté su mano (de Kiba).-** yo no tomo.-** dije al fin.

**Entonces un refresco.-** dijo.

**Yo puedo ir a traerlo si quieres.-** se ofreció mirándome.

**¡Yo voy!.-** dije impulsivamente. Todos se me voltearon, bueno no es que antes no estuvieran viendo la escena que protagonizábamos los chicos y yo.

**No esta bien, puedo ir yo.-** dijo Inuzuka.

**Pero...-** intentó protestar.

**¿Porque con ****él**** si quieres ir?.-** ahora me miraba a mi, ¡maldición!, me descubrió.

**Porque a él si lo conozco, y a ****ti**** no.-** dije haciendo énfasis en ti.

**No nos conocemos.-** dijo el chico de ojos café. Me volví al instante como asesina.

**¿¡Como que no!.-** pregunté algo (muy) enojada.

**No.-** afirmo.

**Te llamas Sasori, yo Sakura, ¡te gusta el chocolate, las marionetas, el arte, y amas la música!.-** exploté. Error. Él sonrió y bajo la mirada, todo me miraron y luego a él. Entonces caí en la cuenta: había quedado como una maniaca enamorada de él.

**Vale, vamos.-** se levantó, me tomo del brazo y salimos, detrás de nosotros escuche carcajadas y uno que otro "uh...!" con un tono poco decoroso.

**Eso me deja en desventaja, ¿sabes?.-** me dijo.

**¿He?, ¿el que?.-** preguntó aun sonrojada y algo incrédula.

**Bueno, que tú sabes todo sobre mi, pero yo no se nada de ti.-** dijo con un tono algo gracioso.

**Bueno, realmente no creo que te interese.-** dije con voz bien fingida para no hacer evidente el despecho.

**Y por eso te gusto.-** dijo bajito y con una sonrisa, si bien si lo escuche, lo pase por alto y lo mire, después de verlo durante 4 segundos, volví la vista hacia en frente y observe que la tienda estaba cerrada.

**Que mal.-** dije.

**¿Tan malo es?.-** preguntó mirándome con una ceja por encima de la otra.-**¿tanto te intereso?.-** esta vez fue con un tono entre: victorioso y burlesco.

No me refiero a eso, tonto, me refiero a eso.- señale la tienda cerrada.

**Ho...- **si eso lo desanimo, lo supo disimular muy bien.

**¿Y ahora qué?-** pregunté algo incitante, refiriéndome a volver.

**Vamos a allá.- **señaló otra tienda como a 3 cuadras.

**¿qué?.- ** no pude evitar poner cara de "no...".-**¿Hasta allá?.-** pregunté mirándolo y con voz desganada.

**Si.- **sentenció.

Suspire, y comenzamos a caminar en silencio,

**Eres algo floja, ¿no crees?.-** claramente se burlo de mi.

**Jaja,-** fingí reír con hipocresía.

**Jajaja.-** él rió sinceramente.-** no te molestes.**

**Pues deja de molestarme!.-**acusé.

**¿Bueno no me vas a decir nada?.-** cambió de tema súbitamente.

**¿De qué, o qué?.-** pregunté algo mareada por la conversación tan compleja.

**¿No vas a responder su pregunta?.-** preguntó respondiendo la pregunta y señalando otra –si lo sé, suena confuso.-

**¿Q-que?.-**la que te hico el chico castaño.  
**¿quién?.- **comprendí de que hablaba.-** ¿Kiba?, yo si la respondí, tú la negaste, y eso ya no me incumbe.-** respondí-proteste, no hubo respuesta de su parte.-** si tu niegas a quienes conoces, ese ya no es mi problema si no el tuyo, eres estúpido, distraído, y te gusta guardar silencio, mientras no te importe la platica, de hecho no hablas con quien no conoces, a no ser que esa persona te habla.-** concrete.

Y por eso te gusto.- volvió a pronunciar esas palabras que me sacaban de quicio que no tenia ni la menor idea de porque cada vez que decía algo las usaba, o mas bien, ¿qué pretendía con decir eso cada vez que hablábamos?, o... ¿usaría siempre esa frase?, no sé, pero ya me estaba cansando de escucharla, o mas bien, me estaba cansando de que usara ese tono, no era altanero, no era burlesco, no era hipócrita, no era irónico, no, era, mejor dicho: dulce, tierno y meloso, ¡no!, me gustaba ese tono pero... ¡que desorden! 


	3. Chapter 3

De cualquier manera, no entendía cual era el fin de usar esa frase siempre.

**¿Qué?.- **pregunté.

**¿de que?.- **respondió (?).

**¿por qué haces eso?.-**pregunte volviéndome hacía él.

**¿Que cosa?.-** pregunto sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Pues... ¡eso!.- me quede primero pensativa, pero después me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

**¿qué cosa?, ¿a qué te refieres?.-** siguió sin mirarme.

**Pues, que haces como que me estas escuchando, pero después de repente cambias el tema, o simplemente me ignoras, o me das el avio...**

**Poste.-** dijo, yo no entendí.

**¡¿Lo ves?, lo estas haciendo de- **choqué, si efectivamente, contra un poste.

**Cuidado...-** dijo al ver que me estampaba.

**Ay...-** me lleve la mano a la oreja e intente buscar algún moretón o algo por el estilo. No, nada, que bueno.

Comencé a caminar más de prisa, él me siguió.

**¿Estas... bien?.-** preguntó.

**¡Si, ¿porqué?-** respondí-pregunté algo agresiva.

Ho que bueno, porque ya me había preocupado porque estabas caminando algo...-hizo una sonrisa chueca.- raro.

**¡¿Que?.**- me volteé a él pero en cuanto di la vuelta me maree, y casi fui a dar al piso si no hubiera sido por él que me atrapo.

**¿a dónde?.**- dijo al estilo reflejo-burlesco.-**¿no que estábamos bien?**

**Si...- **que mentirosa ¿no?-** no hay problema ya estoy bien, suéltame.**

**No.**

**¿Que?, ¿por qué?.-** ahora yo tenia toda la cara roja.

Acerco su boca a mi oreja:-** es que si vieras como nos están mirando todos, jeje.**

Dijo bajito y toda la piel se me erizo, podrán decir que soy pervertida, pero su olor era tan agradable que por un momento pensé que podría quedarme así para siempre.

**holas!, como andamos... jeje ya se que no había subido en tres mil años pero aquí esta el 3er. Capitulo de este, bueno la verdad es que no me había inspirado, y además a la persona que le estaba escribiendo el fic, como que... ¿cómo decirlo?... bueno ya... ya no esta, si eso esta bien, queda corto y con mucho o poco misterio.**

**¿Que mas?, bueno si preguntan del otro fic, a ese estoy intentando escribir pero nada de lo que escribo tiene coherencia, ya he borrado como 5 veces el capitulo 7 (¿u ocho?, jeje no me acuerdo).**

me separe bruscamente de él:-** ¡¿que sientes?, ¡¿estas loco, maldito depravado?.**

Le grité, él me miro con indiferencia infinita.

**Ho bueno, supongo que ya deberían haber abierto la otra tienda.-** dijo y se dio la media vuelta, yo me quede observando ese –maldito- bendito comportamiento, pero después de dar unos cinco pasos dijo:-** ¿qué, te vas a quedar allí?-** me miro por enzima del hombro.

Me moleste un poco pero aún así le seguí.

Estaba frustrada, enojada y triste, y lo peor era que tenía síntomas de bipolaridad, algo así como en este orden: enojada-triste-decepcionada-frustrada-enojada; triste-enojada-frustrada-decepcionada; y la ultima pero la más extraña: enojada-triste-enojada-enojada-triste-enojada.

Bueno llegamos a la tienda y estaba abierta, compramos lo que teníamos que comprar, y después volvimos a la casa, si, así todo así, seguidito y en silencio.

**Ya llegaste- **dijo una chica de coletas.-** Sasori ya íbamos a poner la película, sin ti.**

**Hola Temari.-** contesto Sasori.

Bueno pasa...- dijo y me vio.- pasen.- corrigió.

**Entramos y yo me senté donde estaba antes de ir a la tienda, él se sentó a un lado mío, pero él en el sillón y claro que un poco separado, al lado de él, se sentó la chica de coletas.**

Yo tenia toda la pinta de estar poniendo atención pero la verdad no supe (y creo que nunca sabré) de que iba la película, una que otra vez escuchaba gritos de parte de los demás pero la verdad no reaccionaba ante ellos.

Cuando termino la película, escuche decir a Temari:

**¿Quien es ella?, a poco ya andas con ella Saso-san.**

**No.-** se limito a contestar "Saso-san", ella soltó una risita y luego se fue con otro chico, y "Saso-san" se quedo quieto un segundo, en cuanto sentí que me iba a hablar, me levante y me fui.

Camine rápidamente, llegue hasta una calle que estaba sobre otra (al estilo puente), y me quede mirando hacia abajo, no se cuanto tiempo, no debió haber sido mucho, de repente sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi, estuve a punto de voltearme violentamente.

**Tranquila, soy yo.-** dijo "Saso-san".

**Ha...-** hubo suficiente sarcasmo en mi voz, como para que él se fuera, pero no fue así, al contrario se acerco a mi y se apoyo con los brazos en la barda y se quedo mirando también, hubo un silencio.-** ¿qué haces aquí, Saso...-** estuve a punto de llamarlo de ese asqueroso modo.-** ri.?**

**Nada, solo vine a hacerte compañía.-** dijo.

_**Pues vete, no la necesito.-**_ pensé pero no dije nada, porque en realidad quería que estuviera allí, pero no quería que se estuviera callado.

**Pero si te molesta me voy.-** concluyó, sin dejar de ver la nada.

**Pues... no sé.-** dije al fin. Me apoye igual que él en la barda, y luego el se volteo dándole la espalda a nuestra preciosa vista de nada, se recargo y se metió las manos a los bolsillos..

**¿No tienes frío?.-** mirándose los zapatos.

Claro que para ese entonces él ya traía una chaqueta, muy estilizada, por cierto.

**No.-** dije.-** no sé.**

**¿Porque viniste?.-** pregunto aun con la mirada gacha.

Me gire hacia él y en ese momento un viento helado nos sacudió el cabello y la ropa.

**¿A donde?-** pregunté seria.-** ¿Aquí?.**

**No.- **dijo.-** a ver la película.**

De acuerdo, era oficial que no tuviera ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando.

**¿Cómo que por qué?-** pregunté.-** ¿a caso no estaba invitada?.-** estaba un poco enojada.

**No me refería a eso. **

**¿Entonces a qué?.**

**Pues... a que tu no conoces a nadie de los que vinimos, ¿no te da un poco de... no sé, algo?.-** dijo al fin, y aun no levanto la mirada.

**Pues yo...-** yo sabía que era ahora o nunca.-** tenia una buena razón.-** nunca.

**¿A si?.**

**Si.**

**¿cuál?.-**me miro. Esta era otra oportunidad, él parecía regalármelas.

**Pues...- **no sabía como empezar.-** porque quería...-** tenia que decírselo, porque no creo que me diera otra oportunidad.-** ver a alguien.**

**¿a quién?.-** su mirada me estaba matando, ya sentía el calor en mi rostro. En ese momento no lo pensé pero ¿saben?, que le importaba a él, ¿verdad?.

**A... un chico que me gusta.-** ¡se lo dije!, bueno no exactamente, pero ya lo dije.

**¿a si?.-** es mirada era extrañamente poderosa.-** bueno, entonces supongo que no me importa.-** se incorporo y camino.

**No. No debería.-** dije bajito, pero me escucho y se detuvo, bajo la cabeza y la cachucha le sombreo la mirada.

**¿por qué?**

**Porque lo conoces.-** me voltee y ambos quedamos de espalda.

**¿quién... es?-** dijo cortado.

El viento volvió a hacerse presente.

Me quede callada, él no pareció desesperarse.

(narro yo juju.)

**¡vamos a dar la vuelta!.- **grito una chica de cabello castaño con chongos.

**¡Yo te apoyo!.-** grito Temari.

**¡Voy por mi carro!-** contestó Tobi, y los tres totalmente ebrios se dirigieron a el coche, mas Itachi y Sasuke.

**Vamos Sasuke.-** Dijo Itachi tomando a su hermanito (nota: Sasuke tiene 7 años).

Se subieron al auto y Tobi hizo tres intentos para atinar en la suish del carro, lo prendió y comenzó a manejar de un modo algo gracioso: despacio-rápido-despacio-rápido-freno.

Después la velocidad aumento.

(narra Sakura)

**Tú...-** dije al fin.

Un momento de silencio y después se dio media vuelta y se acerco

**¿Por qué?.-** me pregunto estando detrás de mi, como a dos centímetros.

De acuerdo la pregunta me pillo desprevenida, no pensé que fuera a decirme eso, me imaginaba algo como "lo siento, no puedo, tengo novia" o tal vez, solo tal vez "tu también me gustas", seguido de un tierno beso en la frente.

**Porque...-** ¿qué se le dice a un chico cuando pregunta el porque de tu amor?.- **no... lo sé.**

Silencio.

**Yo... no tengo idea de en que momento... me enamore de ti.-** le dije y me gire hacia él.

Tenia la mirada sombría, como si estuviera decepcionado, eso me calo hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

**Te prometo decírtelo cuando lo sepa.-** lo dije por impulso, al verlo en ese estado.

Silencio.

(narro yo)

**oye Tobi!.-** grito la castaña. No hubo respuesta del moreno.-** TOBI!.-** la chica estaba ebria pero aun distinguía los colores de los semáforos.

**¿qué?-** el chico se giro hacia ella pero no bajo la velocidad.

**TOBI, MIRA AL FRENTE!.-** grito Temari, que iba a un lado de Tenten.-** TOBI!.**

**Pero que escandalosas son la mujeres.-** dijo y se volteo, pero al mirar al frente se dio cuenta de que en la calle había personas.

**Tobi frena!-** esta vez fue Itachi quien intervino.

**No puedo...-**contestó.

**¡¿Que?-** Itachi se volvió a Tobi violentamente.-**¡¿por qué?.**

**Porque no tengo frenos.-** sonrió de manera extraña.

Todos lo presentes abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, exceptuando a Sasuke, que no sabia de que iba la película.

Itachi abrazo a Sasuke, que lo tenia al lado, y los demás (excepto Tobi) se cubrieron para recibir el impacto, y así fueron a dar contra una barda, arrojando a un chico que estaba allí.

(narra Sakura)

**¡Vale!.-** dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

De repente una luz los apunto, yo no alcancé a reaccionar pero sentí que algo me aventó, y lo único que alcancé a ver fue como un carro chocaba contra la barda, destrozando un pedazo.


	4. Chapter 4

También le informamos que ayer por la tarde en la avenida "Libertad", hubo un accidente. En el automóvil viajaban 5 menores de edad, entre ellos un niño de 7 años. Por fortuna, ninguno de los menores murió, sólo se reportan tres heridos, dos de los que viajaban y un chico que fue arrollado por el auto, éste último, grave.- anuncio el presentador de noticias. Yo estaba en el hospital, en la sala de espera, esperando que me dijeran algo sobre Sasori.

La verdad era que si algo le pasaba a Sasori, yo jamás me lo perdonaría... porque la verdad, Sasori estaba en ese lugar, en ese momento gracias a mi.

**¿Estas bien?.-**me preguntó una enfermera.

**¿Qué...?-** respondí, aún en mis pensamientos

**¿te encuentra bien?- **dijo ella y se sentó a un lado de mi.-**pareces estar asustada.**

Salí de mis pensamientos, la miré y reaccioné.

**¡¿Cómo está Sasori?.- **ella me miró con paz,-**¡¿Dónde está?-** no respondió- **¡¿Puedo verlo?-**dije levantándome.

**Tranquila...-** dijo ella y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara. Obedecí, expresando toda mi preocupación con la mirada.-**en cuanto tengan algún resultado, vendrán a decirte, ¿vale?.-** yo asentí casi inconscientemente, ella se levantó y antes de irse me sonrió.

Otra vez me había quedado sin saber que le paso a Sasori, aunque la verdad era que ella (la enfermera), no tenia la obligación de venir a informarme primordialmente a mi, porque justo frente a la sala de "emergencias", estaban los padres de Sasori.

Desde que yo había llegado, ya se iban a cumplir las 4 horas, sin embargo, nadie decía nada sobre el accidente.

**Es muy triste, ¿no te parece?-** dijo una señora.

**Si, lo sé-** contesto otra.-** es sólo un niño, incluso se puede decir que es un bebé... tan sólo tiene 7 añitos.**

No es que yo fuera mala, pero me molestó un poco pensar que a todo el mundo sólo le importaba lo que le sucediera a el niño de 7 años, si bien era cruel, ninguno de los que ahora estaban a punto de morir se lo merecía, ninguno.

** ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?- **se oyó en la sala, todos nos volvimos a donde se escuchaban los gritos.

¡**Detente!-** una enfermera iba tras un chico de cabello oscuro-** ¡estas herido, no puedes andar por el hospital así!-**sus intentos por detenerlo eran nulos, pues el chico, aunque a duras penas, caminaba decididamente.

Tomó bruscamente a otra enfermera:-** ¡¿Dónde esta mi hermano?, ¡¿Dónde esta Sasuke Uchiha?-**ella lo miró asustada, pero no le respondió.

**Deberías regresar a la cama, no esta bien que andes por ahí así, podrías lastimarte más.**

** ¡No me importa si no estoy bien!, ¡SABER CÓMO ESTÁ MI HERMANO!-** enfurecido la soltó (aunque yo creo que no le hizo daño), y se dirigió a las salas de emergencias.

Nos miró a todos, su mirada estaba impacientada, estaba al punto de las lágrimas.

**¿dónde...-**comenzó a articular, yo señalé la primera sala, con una discreta mirada, que al parecer, él comprendió, me agradeció de igual manera, y se dirigió a el lugar mencionado, pero llegaron unos enfermeros y lo tomaron de los brazos.

**No, está bien-** dije levantándome tranquilamente, los enfermeros me miraron-**, son mis hermanos-** entonces toda la gente volvió a lo suyo.-** compréndanos, sólo estamos preocupados-**dije con un hilo de voz-** ¿Podemos verlo?-** pregunté al fin.

Ambos enfermeros se miraron, después miraron a una de las enfermeras, y ésta se volvió al doctor que salía de la sala donde, justamente estaba Sasuke, la enfermera se acerco, le dijo algo, el doctor le contesto otra cosa, y después nos miraron a el chico de cabello oscuro y a mi, después de un momento, asintió.

**Muy bien, pueden entrar, pero sólo si después este chico promete quedarse tranquilo.-** dijo la enfermera, refiriéndose, claramente, a mi nuevo hermano.

**¡Muy bien!-** se entusiasmo el chico, y después entramos a la sala.

Ya adentro, él se acerco a el niño.

** ¿Sasuke...?- **le habló, pero aún estaba dormido. Sonrió, y después se volvió hacia mi.-** Me llamo Itachi, ¿y bien?-** lo mire-** ¿a quién debo agradecerle?**

** Me llamo Sakura-** dije.-** Sakura Haruno.**

** Mucho gusto-** dijo, y me tendió la mano, yo la tomé-, **aunque hubiera preferido conocerte en otra situación**

** Creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo.-** me sonrió, yo intente devolverle el gesto, pero mi sonrisa no fue exactamente amable, sino más bien, fue una sonrisa triste.

** ¿Viniste por Sasori? -** me preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermanito.

**Si...-** conteste.

** ¿Cómo está él?-** me invitó a sentarme.

**No sé-** me senté a su lado.-**, no han dicho nada.**

** Lo siento tanto...-** dijo y bajo la mirada para esconder las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro

**Pero no ha sido tú culpa...-** intente animarlo.

**¡Si fue mi culpa!-** al parecer no funcionó mi intento-** yo hice que se subiera a ese auto- **dijo refiriéndose a su hermano-** ¡también permití que Tobi manejara, y que además se llevara a Ten Ten y a Temari!-** se levantó

**Itachi, no grites... - ** le dije, pero no hizo caso.

**¡todo esto es mi culpa!.-** comenzó a caminar en circulos.

**Tranquilízate... gritar no sirve de nada.**

** ¡También lo que le pasó a Sasori es mi culpa!-** comprendí que todos nos sentíamos culpables, entonces me quede callada.

** Hermano...-** una vocecita hizo que Itachi se calmara, y que nos giráramos a la cama.

** ¡Sasuke!-** el rostro se le iluminó.-** ¿cómo estas?.**

** Bien.-** dijo el niño y sonrió

**Que alivio...-** suspiro.

Entonces, la enfermera entro

**Disculpen, pero el niño debe descansar, bueno, no sólo el niño, sino también usted.-** con esto se refería a Itachi.

**Bien...-** dijimos al unísono, y salimos de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke con la enfermera.

Itachi se fue con otra enfermera, y yo me volví hacia la otra sala, y vi que un doctor estaba hablando con los que debía ser los padres de Sasori, su madre estaba a punto de llorar, eso me preocupó, así que sin dudarlo ni un momento, me acerque, esperé a que el doctor terminara de comunicarle a los padres la situación.

Después de que el doctor se fue, su madre soltó a llorar, y como era de esperarse, me imaginé lo peor, claro, negándolo.

** No...-** me acerqué.-** disculpe, señor, ¿qué sucedió con Sasori?.-**no sé, pero estoy casi segura de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

El padre de Sasori me miro, y después de un momento preguntó:

**¿Eres su amiga?.-** asentí con la cabeza, aunque por mi mente pasó el momento en el que le dije lo que sentía.-** nos acaban de decir que podemos pasar a verlo, pero sólo durante poco tiempo, porque está muy delicado...-** hizo una pausa, como si lo que siguiera le doliera.-** y... que aún es posible que él no despierte...-** las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, y al parecer las de él.

No sé porqué, pero me fui casi corriendo del lugar.

Pasaron unos días hasta que Sasori despertó, aunque no del todo recuperado, porque él no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada, ni de lo que había pasado aquel día, ni de su vida, así que por su bien, sus padres lo internaron en una clínica especializada en ayudar a las personas que sufren este tipo de accidentes. Aunque el avance en el caso de Sasori era muy bueno, en cuanto a lo académico y cotidiano, él no conseguía reconocer a ninguna persona, ni a su madre, ni a la enfermera que diario iba con él, cada mañana era lo mismo:

**Buenos días.-** decía ella mientras entraba.

**Buenos Días.-** contestaba él.- ** me llamo Sasori, ¿a quién debo agradecerle esta mañana por hacerme llegar la comida?.- **preguntaba mientras se sentaba para comer.

**Me llamo Shisune.-** le contestaba mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Así sucedió durante seis meses...


End file.
